


Sleeping Patterns

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is a bit klutzy in the dark and also quite an active sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute fluff that's been percolating in my brain for awhile. It was time to commit it to paper -- too much brain fluff and you never know what might happen ; )

Garak lay on his side comfortably dozing, balanced on the precipice of deeper sleep. Suddenly the Cardassian felt himself literally fall back into wakefulness. The disconcerting sensation was quickly replaced with understanding. _Ah, Julian._ He thought. Garak’s hearing might not have been as acute as the average human, but Julian’s better auditory range came with poor night vision. This meant two things: that the Human wasn’t as quiet as he intended to be when attempting to slip in without turning on any lights, and that Garak had the pleasure of observing the young man without him realizing it.

The noise that had awakened the Cardassian stemmed from an attempt to take off a shoe while balanced precariously on one foot. Garak continued to feign sleep as he watched him through partly closed eyes. Once the Human finished the tricky maneuver with his footwear he moved on to his jacket – a dreadful garment by the tailor’s standards. It did absolutely nothing for the poor boy who folded the offending piece of clothing carefully before laying it on a chair. _He’s finally learning_. It had taken awhile to fully train him to not leave his clothes in a crumpled heap.

Next came the shirt. Garak particularly enjoyed this part, the muscles of shoulders and back sliding easily under light brown skin, the trim waist and top of the hips exposed for his admiration. The older man was admittedly fascinated by the bare smoothness that Julian’s back presented, and was keen to caress the scaleless expanse whenever possible. His fingers twitched at the temptation. Now time for the trousers, which were nearly as disappointing a piece of clothing as the jacket. He quickly closed his eyes as Julian half turned to favor the ‘sleeping’ man with a soft affectionate look.

Unless he and Julian had slid into bed at the same time (usually after an enjoyable round of sexual activity), Garak slept in a soft loose top and pants for the extra warmth. There was nothing worse than lying in bed attempting to sleep while being chilly. Julian, being the little furnace that he was, didn’t bother with anything more than a pair of briefs. The Human made his way to the other side of the bed, this time much more quietly. Garak could feel the covers being pulled back allowing a little slip of cooler air to tease his body. Then the mattress shifted as the mostly nude Human crawled in beside him.

This was part of the normal routine. The blankets where replaced, much to Garak’s relief, and Julian scooted a little closer, and a little closer until he could feel the heat radiating from the slim body behind him. Then came the arm, long and rather boney, creeping gently, carefully under his shirt till the forearm lay across his chest and Julian’s hand curled just under his chin. The lovely Human wouldn’t be content until he had contact with Garak’s bare scales and skin.

Satisfied with the placement of his arm, Julian commenced wriggling. How the man accomplished this, Garak was unsure, but somehow the lanky Human figured out how to shimmy his body in just the right way to further push the Cardassian’s top up so that his soft middle was pressed against Garak’s bare back. There came a pause, and then the touch of warm lips against his neck. Julian gave one final wiggle with Garak pressing back against him. He made a soft pleased sound and then silence and eventual sleep.

 * * *

Garak woke sometime in the early morning hours to find that their positions had considerably shifted – a common occurrence when sharing a bed with Julian Bashir. Oh, there were the mornings where he would wake to find himself and his partner curled around each other in a way conducive to comfort and good sense. Then there were the other times…. Waking up on his stomach with Julian sprawled more than half on top of him. Julian managing to trap _all_ the covers and forcing Garak to take immediate and extreme action by seizing them and wrapping himself up as tightly as possible to the confusion and dismay of the sleep muddled Human.

This time they lay facing each other with Julian’s head pressed to his chest, which was all right as far as it went. However, the Cardassian found that his sleep shirt had become even more rucked up so that most of his torso was now laid bare. The young man’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close, the back of the much abused shirt bunched up in his hand somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder blades. A slim tan leg was thrown over his hip, and somehow Julian’s foot had gotten tangled in Garak’s pants and pushed them down so that a goodly portion of smooth grey bottom was exposed. It seemed to Garak that the sleeping Human had attempted to climb into his clothes with him. Something about that thought made him bite back a chuckle. He idly wondered what Julian dreamt about that caused him to rearrange himself in such interesting ways.

Deciding that the pants were a lost cause at this point as well as unnecessary thanks to the additional body heat, he made to kick them the rest of the way off. This proved slightly difficult thanks to Julian’s recalcitrant limbs. The Human made a little sound of annoyance as Garak forcibly untangled the trapped foot, and then with the offending garment gone, he shifted Julian into a more comfortable position.

He woke enough to make a half intelligible noise that might have been, “Huh? What?” or perhaps just complete gibberish.

“Hush, Julian. Go back to sleep.” Garak soothed as he affectionately patted his backside. The Human for once obeyed without complaint, and they were soon as comfortable as they had started out. The Cardassian closed his eyes, soaking in Julian’s heat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and belly as he breathed. Content in the knowledge that he needn’t get up for several more hours and comforted by Julian’s presence and touch, Garak soon slipped back into sleep.


End file.
